Island of a 1,000 Deaths
by RE Lady
Summary: Six AntiUmbrella agents are caught while trying to raid one of Umbrella's facilties. Umbrella quickly realizes the oppurtunity and strands the six on an island to fight off their new BOWs. Will they survive and be able to expose Umbrella?needs profiles
1. Inagural Brawl

Island of 1,000 Deaths  
  
Chapter 1: Inaugural Brawl  
  
Amanda Jackson could taste the copper taste of blood in her mouth as she groggily sat up on the hard bed. The jail cell was barely lit by a light that hung outside of the cell in the hallway which gave the cell a cave like feeling. She could just make out the outline of what looked like five other small beds lined up against the wall. She must have been knocked out for a while since the blood on her face had completely dried, but she could still taste the remnants of blood in her mouth.  
  
The last thing she could remember was trying to run from Umbrella's henchmen after she had tripped an alarm in one of their underground facilities. Her eyes were still half closed when she heard a rustling sound coming from directly in front of her. She silently winced from pain as she attempted to shift her weight to see her unknown attacker.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," a deep voice called from the direction of the noise.  
  
As the figure stepped into the dim light that was streaming through the bars she could tell that the voice came from a male that was maybe six feet tall. He walked over to her and tilted his cowboy hat at the small built women.  
  
"Howdy, my name is Dallas McCray. May I ask what yours is little lady?" the tall man said as he reached the end of the bed.  
  
"Yeah whatever, its Amanda Jackson nice to meet you and all. Could you tell me what I am doing in a jail cell?" Amanda said as she gingerly sat up on the hard bed.  
  
"Well nobody really knows anything but we were caught by Umbrella and put in here," the man said obviously trying to flirt with her.  
  
"Yup, that's right. I was caught during a raid on one of Umbrella's facilities," a voice called from somewhere behind the other man.  
  
"Who are you?" Amanda asked as she tried to make out where the voice had come from.  
  
"I am Marcell Cardwell," the voice identified itself, but didn't move in the darkness of the cell.  
  
"Is there anyone else here that I should Know about?" Amanda said getting a little irritated by everyone being quiet.  
  
Amanda could just make out three other people sit up from there beds. They looked like something out of a Dracula movie as they sat straight up.  
  
"I know this will sound like kindergarten, but let's find out what everybody's name is. I'll start, my name is Amanda Jackson and I was also caught while I was making a raid on an Umbrella facility," Amanda said loudly so that everyone could hear her.  
  
"My name would be Dallas; I was also caught during a raid," the tall man at the end of her bed announced.  
  
"Ok, my name is Marcell Cardwell," a man called from one of the beds.  
  
"My name is Kiki Lockheart," a small looking woman said from the next bed.  
  
"Elise Wong. Anyone left?" the young woman said in the next to last bed.  
  
"Yeah, my names Tom Frost," Tom said groggily.  
  
Dallas quickly went over to where the other women's voices had originated. He again introduced himself and asked them if they were alright, skipping right over all of the guy's beds.  
  
"Now that we know everybody's name and that we were all pretty much all caught in raids of Umbrellas facilities. What does that leave us with?" Amanda said after realizing that no one else was going to say it.  
  
"We all know who likes all the girls," Tom said after he raised his hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Marcell shouted with a chuckle.  
  
"What'd you say punk!" Dallas yelled as he jumped over one of the other women's bed.  
  
"Calm down!" the girl named Kiki yelled.  
  
Dallas grabbed Tom around his throat and easily picked him up and walked with him up in the air over to where the door of the cell was.  
  
"Hey, you heard me!" Kiki yelled again.  
  
Dallas, in a rage, easily through Tom against the door.  
  
"Watch it!" Elise yelled as she saw Tom hit the door hard.  
  
To all there amazement the rusted door swung open. Tom crumpled to the floor on top of the door. Dallas cleanly wiped the man's sweat from his hands.  
  
Amanda quickly ran to check and see if Tom was ok since he hadn't moved.  
  
"Are you ok?" Amanda asked as she reached Tom's crumpled body.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Tom gasped. Apparently only the wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
"No problem, we may need Dallas eventually, so lets try not to say anything about him any more," Amanda mumbled under her breath so that Dallas couldn't hear her.  
  
"That was really stupid leaving the door unlocked. It was as if Umbrella wanted us to get out," Elise said as she stepped out of her short-term prison.  
  
Now that they were in the light outside the cell, Amanda could tell what everyone looked like. The woman who had identified herself as Elise Wong was about 5'6 125 lbs. with black hair that was streaked with blonde and dark green eyes. She was younger than her body portrayed maybe 22 years old Amanda thought. She wore a black v-neck shirt that had a picture of a phoenix on it with a light denim jacket over it. She also wore a pair of extremely short shorts and a high-heeled black boot.  
  
The girl named Kiki Lockheart was about 5'4 106 lbs. with light brown hair and sea green eyes. She had a childish face that was covered by a pair of green tinted glasses. She looked fairly young to Amanda maybe 22 years old. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of black shorts, but the centerpiece of her outfit were the white boots she wore that reached her knees.  
  
The man on the floor named Tom Frost had turned out to be wearing dark sunglasses and very clean clothing. He had very dark hair and was about 6'2 180 lbs. His face looked older than the ones that were surrounding them maybe 29 years old.  
  
Surprisingly Dallas was about 6'3 and had lifted Tom's 6'2 body off his feet. Dallas had jet-black hair and a small scar under his chin. He had a cowboy hat on and a faded red shirt that said Cowboy Up. His blue jeans were a little bit faded and had one of the knees completely torn out of them. He was very attractive, but he had his eye on all the girls and couldn't be trusted to Amanda. His teenager attitude didn't fit his 23 year old body.  
  
Marcell Cardwell was in the middle of conversation with Tom. They were talking about the incident that had just happened. Marcell was a tall African American with his black hair braided back and he had deep hazel eyes. He was wearing a red and gray short sleeved shirt with matching pants and a pair of gray sneakers. A pair of slim red tinted glasses hid his young handsome looking face. He also looked older than his face let on about 27 years old.  
  
Amanda's shoulder length blonde hair seemed to shine in the swinging over- head light. Her dark green eyes were set deep into her tanned face. Her body was 5'7 125 lbs. body was complemented by the tight denim hip hugger jeans and plain blue shirt. She was 21 years old and you could tell it by her body.  
  
As Amanda looked at the hallway that was connected to where the jail cell was she heard the soft sound of hard nails on concrete. It sounded like a dog, but the steps weren't right for a dog's paws, it was would have been dragging two of its legs for it to match the sound that she was hearing. Whatever it was it was getting ready to turn the corner of the hallway.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it, and be sure to review it! 


	2. Lucky Charm

Chapter 2: Lucky Charm  
  
The only thing illuminating the dark abyss of the hallway was a row of small overhead lamps that barely lit a three feet radius around them. As the clicking of nails became louder, Amanda instinctively searched her right hip which was where she usually kept her Berretta but only found air in its place. All six of the prisoner's weapons had been taken in the Umbrella facilities she suddenly remembered.  
  
"Do you here that?" Amanda asked in no more than a whisper.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped in mid-sentence, somehow hearing her question and began to strain to hear. The cold dark hallway echoed with slight clicks that seemed to be heading in their direction.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Elise asked as a puzzled look crossed her face.  
  
"It sounds like a dog or something, but the sound of its footsteps isn't right. It's almost like it's limping," Kiki replied as she swept a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
Amanda could see the wave of terror cross the rest of the team as they realized that they didn't have any of their weapons on them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dallas kneel down and begin to rummage through the inside of his boot for something.  
  
"My lucky charm," Dallas said in triumph as he raised a stainless steel combat knife with a four leaf clover engraved on the handle out of his boot.  
  
"I'll cover you," Marcell said without hesitation although he had no weapon.  
  
With that the two men maneuvered their way to the front of the team and started down the hallway. Dallas was crouched down in fighting position ready to kill anything that moved as he shuffled his way down the hallway.  
  
As Dallas neared the end of the dimly lit hallway he faintly saw an outline of what looked to be a very large dog that was engulfed in the deep shadows. It was dragging its back foot as it limped even closer to them. A foul smell swept through the air almost sending both Marcell and Dallas gagging.  
  
The dog seemingly sensing their presence broke into a dead sprint. Hunks of rotting flesh began to peel off of the dog's rotting corpse. The dog's face was a mangle of scars and its eyes were heavily cataract in a white milky film. Before Dallas could react the monstrous dog dove onto Dallas's burly body knocking him off of his feet, knocking him to the ground under the dog's massive body weight.  
  
The massive blow from the dog had sent his combat knife sliding away from him on the cold tile floor. Dallas squirmed to get away from the dog's vicious teeth that were snapping at his pale white face.  
  
Marcell, being stunned for a moment at the mere sight of the beast, quickly snapped back to reality as he saw that Dallas was in trouble. Knife, get the knife! A voice in his head screamed as he frantically searched the tile floor for the small combat knife. He found it laying about four feet away from Dallas, and without thinking drove it into the dog's sickly neck.  
  
A crimson liquid ran from ragged gash that had been made with the knife. The dog didn't stop, but instead became more intent to kill the man that he held under him. Marcell drove the knife into the dog's nick and this time circled it around, leaving a crimson streak around the hell hound's neck as it crumpled onto Dallas.  
  
Dallas pushed the dead weight of the dog off of his chest as Marcell offered his hand to him to help him up.  
  
"I don't need your help," Dallas said smoothly as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Tom said as he approached the sickly looking dog.  
  
"One of Umbrella's pets, and I'm sure we'll see more of them soon," Amanda replied not allowing herself to panic.  
  
"That will probably make a good souvenir one day," Dallas said jokingly as he gestured to the dog's head that had rolled away from its lifeless corpse.  
  
The hallway looked to be underground since all of the light came from lamps that emitted artificial light. Marcell had taken the lead and no one would probably question her as leader, after the dog incident every one just went along with the flow. Dallas was left in the back, which was alright with him since he could check out all of the girl's forms from his position. Tom on the other hand was making conversation with Kiki, and had become quick friends. Amanda though was more of a loner and kept her mind on her business as she walked down the cold corridor.  
  
The six agents had met the end of the hallway and were about to go up the steps when they heard gun shots. Tom pulled out a small lightweight handgun from his belt.  
  
"You mean to tell us you had that the whole time and you didn't tell us," Dallas said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Well no one asked," Tom said glad to have disappointed Dallas.  
  
"I'll lead since I have a gun and the rest can follow. Oh and Elise cover my back," Tom said giving her a quick flash of his white teeth.  
  
"No problem, I got your back" Elise out of all sounded the most serious.  
  
Every one but Marcell looked to be scared to death. Not knowing what will happen can do that to you, especially when you're dealing with a place like Umbrella, Amanda thought to herself.  
  
Tom led them up the stairs and down the next hallway. But on the way to the next door there was a dead body. It wasn't moving but they didn't take any chances, so Tom put a bullet in his head. Thinking no more about it he moved on.  
  
"I hope that guy wasn't alive," Kiki said in a low voice.  
  
They reached the door in a matter of seconds and opened it. The door opened into a small room with two other doors in it. The room looked a whole lot more comfy than the hall way and the cell, but almost anything is compared to that. The room was decorated in a dark crimson and a small fire crackled its greeting as they entered. There was no furniture in the room, only two small wooden doors to the left and right of them. They all shared the same look of confusion.  
  
"The bullets couldn't have come from here though could they" Kiki said in her low voice.  
  
"I don't think so, but anything is possible with Umbrella", Amanda said a little confused.  
  
"We should split up; we'll be able to cover a lot more ground that way. Me, Amanda and Marcell take the door on the left. While Tom, Dallas and Kiki take the door on the right," Tom ordered.  
  
As each of them stepped through their team's designated doors they could help but wonder what was behind their door and the silence. 


	3. A new Breed

Chapter 3: A New Project

Umbrella base: Island off the coast of Asia Date: January 11, 2004

The many scientists mumbled to one another while walking down the corridor, their starch white lab coats rustling softly as they walked. Many of them had portfolios in their hands and the ones that didn't were sitting at one of the many round tables on lap tops in the lunch area. Dr.Josh Ogle and Dr.James Johnson walked through the hallway just beyond the lunch area. Quietly they kept each others pace, their shoes making a soft clicking noise as they made contact with the off-white tile floor. Occasionally they would nod at each other and talk about the upcoming experiment, but soon after they would once again have their heads buried in the files they had in their hands.  
Dr.Johnson glanced at his watch, "Good God, we're going to be late for the experiment!" He said giving a quick glance at Josh then quickening his pace. As usual though, his gaze quickly returned back to the human test subject's profile. The test subject was a young man; he had wanted to test this virus out for quite some time. Of course, he was not the man to be late on an occasion like this with.  
In the picture posted beside the person's name, he had combed back blonde hair, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades placed on the bridge of his nose. The name read Albert James Wesker. Everyone else knew him as Lord Spencer's right hand man when it came down to the dirty work. He had already been injected with the T-virus that seemed to give him super-human powers such as strength and speed far beyond any human's abilities.  
Josh looked up and nodded, giving James the signal to open the large metal door as they reached the end of the hallway. A fingerprint scanner and a retina scanner designed to restrict access to the testing room sat on the wall to the left side of the door. James leaned forward, placing his hand on the scanner and putting his head slightly down on the retina scanner. A bright red beam of light scanned across his eye quickly, and then a soft click opened the door as a comforting female voice greeted him through the speaker.

"Welcome, Dr. Johnson." James reached for the door knob and twisted it, opening the door to reveal a large room decorated with test tubes and one restraining table. Sitting on the restraining table with only a pair of loose workout pants on was the famous Albert Wesker. He looked down at his watch, and then locked his gaze on the two researchers. Wesker wagged his finger, speaking to the researchers in an icy tone of voice.

"You're late... You both know I do not put up with being late." The two researcher's faces completely fell to ones of pure terror. Wesker's body tensed and a small frown was etched on his face. "Don't worry, I won't kill you…yet." Wesker said replacing his frown with a smirk that sent chills down their spines.  
The two scientists moved towards the small table and set their files down. They looked at each other, exchanging small sighs before turning back to Wesker. Dr. Ogle walked over to the restraining table and leaned over Wesker's Body. After putting five metal bars across his chest, legs, and arms to restrain him he went back to join Dr. Johnson at the small table. Of course the bars wouldn't be able to restrain him if he really wanted out. The thought of just breaking free of them and killing the two doctors now made his eyes turn from ice blue to a reptile red. But he found his control and restrained him self.

Dr. Johnson walked to a refrigerator and pulled out a cylinder shaped container. It looked more like something someone would drink out of than anything else. He unscrewed the top and icy air escaped from the sides of the metallic container. He reached in and pulled out a syringe with a crimson colored fluid bubbling inside it.   
Dr.Johnson returned to Wesker's side with Dr. Ogle in tow. Dr.Johnson carefully handed the syringe over wesker to Dr.Ogle on Wesker's right side. "Now, you're going to feel a little sting then a burning sensation. It's going to feel like a bee sting…one hell of a bee sting." Dr.Ogle muttered to Wesker. Wesker had to suppress the want to roll his eyes. 'Stop being a bitch and just stick it in me.' Wesker thought with a smirk. Dr.Ogle lifted his right arm, sliding the syringe into the vein in his wrist. Wesker let out a small grunt as it entered him. After a few seconds Wesker closed his eyes as he fell unconscious and his body's breathing steadied. "Put him in the tube, he'll need to be stabilized for at least three days." Josh muttered to James. "Yes, of course." James replied.

After making sure Wesker was unconscious Josh said while stripping off his gloves, "So, how bad did you think we were gonna get it when we came in?"

Three Days later

Wesker awoke in his room, very dizzy and nauseous. "Ugh... what happened?" He said to himself, his blurry vision slowly starting to reveal a small room with a burning fire on the far wall, and a large oak table in the middle of the room. In the other corner of the room was a chair where a small figure sat patiently looking at her files.

"Are you waiting on me?" Wesker said while rubbing the back of his head, and smoothing down his blonde hair in the back.  
The young girl stood up and strolled towards him, allowing him to see more physical features. The young woman had long flowing red hair and a pale complexion. She was wearing a starch white lab coat that hung loosely to her small body. It did absolutely nothing for her figure as much as he could see. However, the Jeans and shirt underneath was another story. Wesker couldn't help but chuckle, the first thing he thought of when he woke up was sex. Who would have guessed?

She reached out her hand to meet his, giving a friendly handshake and a smile.  
"I am the researcher who will be studying you to see the effects of the new virus number 54208."

"And who exactly are you?" Wesker said. He folded his arms across his chest after he sat up on the bed and started looking around the room for his glasses. It's not so much that the dim light in the room was bothering him it was just more comfortable for him to have them on.

"Looking for these? We had to take them off to put you in the test tube." The young woman said quietly, not making any eye contact, most likely trying to avoid his unusual eyes as she handed the dark sunglasses to him.

"Right, stop avoiding my question. Who are you?" Wesker said with his signature cold look. If looks could kill, she would definitely be dead or bleeding to death on the floor, either way it was bad for her. She thought as she pulled out a seat and sat down at the table that lay straight across from the bed he had been sleeping on. She fiddled with her hair as she locked gazes with him. "My name is Jessica, Jessica Dawn." Jessica replied, a nervous edge to her voice.

"Have we met before? You know what, forget it. I really don't care." Wesker snapped back at her. He stood up and went to stand by the door, but right before he put his finger to the scanner he took one last look at her. She was just sitting there, writing on her notepad. Probably something about his aggressiveness before. Wesker shrugged it off and went on his way, opening the door.  
"Fuck you to Wesker..." Jessica said under her breath, unaware that he could her heart beat let alone her words. Right before the door closed he stopped it and said to her, "I heard that." Jessica's expression changed to a frightened look as she saw him reaching for his combat knife. Wesker finished pulling out the very sharp stainless steel knife and looked at it for a while, his eyes turning blood red as he saw the reflected look on her face. He was hungry, hungry for action and she would do just fine. He locked his gaze at her throat throwing it straight at her.  
As planned, it hit its mark in the jugular. Blood streamed down her neck onto her once white lab coat. Her head slowly fell backwards and went limp. The lab coat she was wearing immediately started to turn a Crimson red, the part that excited him being that he could feel his strength growing within himself. And damn he loved that color. Wesker turned back to walk out the door when he noticed his Desert Eagle sitting on top of the desk. He casually walked over to it and picked it up, examining the .50 caliber weapon carefully.  
"Just as I left it." Wesker snickered to himself, walking back out of the door into the very familiar corridor. He strolled down it to the place where the new virus had been injected into him, having unfinished business to deal with. "I'll teach you to be late with me." Wesker mumbled under his breath while switching off the safety on his Desert Eagle. The smirk on his face grew as he came closer to the large door.  
"I have grown very tired of Umbrella; it is definitely time to move. How to do it this time... ah yes... I'll do it the old fashioned way." Wesker said to himself as he thought of the many ways that he could steal the new virus and get out. I'll just make a new spill of the enhanced virus.  
Wesker had reached the door in no time; he ran his finger over the scanner and placed his eye slightly on the retina scanner. "Welcome Wesker." The calm voice said, unknown to it that there was nothing to be calm about when he was around. The door clicked softly as he opened it.  
The two researchers stood silently, the panic within them beginning to show in their pitiful faces after hearing the name of the person who was entering.

A/N: I hope you all liked it; I am just letting you understand some things about the background of the new virus that will be dealt with during the upcoming chapters. Please R&R.

-RE Lady


	4. Author's Note

Authors note:

Hey everyone, it's RE Lady. Yeah I know long time no see. Well, I really want to continue this fic, but I don't have any of the profiles anymore. It is horrible to have to ask, but could the owners of the following characters please send me a profile at my e-mail address or IM using my AIM address. Even if you have to remake it. Otherwise, I will have to make them and I really don't want to have to do that.

E-mail: names:

**Amanda Jackson,**

**Dallas McCray,**

**Tom Frost,**

**Marcell Cardwell,**

**Kiki Lockheart,**

**And Elise Wong.**

Thanks so much for your support and patience.

-RE Lady


End file.
